It's Complicated
by Jazzmint-tea
Summary: Danny realizes his love for someone...but he can't handle the sight of his love with someone else. Following his heart, Danny sets out to get her to be his.Who knew love would be this complicated?
1. Her and Who?

**It's Complicated**

Normal POV, _Danny's thoughts_

_Whoa! Hold it!_

Danny was shocked at the scene before him, taking in the sight of his two best friends making out. _How the hell did this happen?_

Before I get ahead of myself maybe we should go back in the story...

It was a regular Friday night, just like any ordinary Friday night. Tucker and Sam had a project due for Mr. Lancer on Monday so of course Tucker went over to Sam's house. He and Sam had been fighting and so feeling guilty, like the sweet person he was, he decided he would go over to apologize. He had flown to her house invisible (to be on the safe side just in case Sam was still fuming), he was about to enter her room but stopped when he saw Tucker and Sam talking. He stayed on the balcony, invisible, standing still and waiting.

He watched as she laughed but didn't expect what came next. She smiled at Tucker, the moment consuming her. Their faces, like magnets, inching nearer and nearer until their lips locked. Soon their kissing became more intense. Danny just stood there, now visible, gaping like a fish.

_Holy hell! _He screamed in his mind but then replying back to himself _Wait, I'm not British! _The next to come was his blurt "What the hell!" said out loud not aware that was supposed to be a thought left drifting in his mind, only to make the two bolt apart at the sound of his voice._ Oh shit…_

---

Yeah… so that was the first part to my new fic **It's Complicated. **BTW Tuck and Dan are 17, Sam is 16. So for those of you who know how I write…yes it's short. For those of you who don't know….well…..now you do!_~angel-of-the-obvious_


	2. A Storm Coming To Wash Away Sorrow

**It's Complicated**

Disclaimer: No I don't own him. Okay?

Normal POV,_ Danny's thoughts_

**--**

**The next day…**

Danny, remembering Friday night, couldn't help but feel a little heartbroken. Although he was happy he was lucky enough to have been able to He headed to Sam's house, waiting for her as usual, he rang the bell.

_Ding, dong. _The bell signaled his arrival. Her mother had opened the door slightly.

"Oh, hello Daniel." She said uneasily, "Sam will be down soon." She looked awkward, maybe even stressed or nervous about something, about what? She let him in then walked away.

Danny heard footsteps above head. Being his curious self, he went a few steps up, cautious not to make much noise. His eyes sought the image of Sam and Tucker, Tucker giving her a small peck on her lips. He watched closely as Tucker, their lips still connected, guided her towards the stairs, then finally breaking the kiss. Danny quickly went down the stairs to her coach acting like he had been sitting there.

She and tucker came down the stairs, hand in hand, which became broken at the sight of Danny. Danny had not missed their slip and stood up, coming to greet her. Tucker headed to her kitchen getting some breakfast.

"Hey Danny. I'm sorry about that fight yesterday." Sam said as her eyes were cast to the floor, one hand holding her elbow, as she confessed her apology.

"It's alright Sam. Let's just leave it behind us." He gave her a look of comfort, setting aside what he saw last night._ Just set it aside for now._

"So how long have you been waiting?" Sam continued, looking up into his baby blue orbs. They weren't as gentle as they used to be, they were filled with sorrow and woe. Something was bothering him, but what?

"Not long." _Long enough to know something going on between you and Tucker._ He thought as he answered her.

Soon enough Tucker came out of the kitchen and they were headed off to school. Their classes went by fairly short. They were separated until English, Danny still left out. It soon came time for lunch. That would be the time he would set things straight with Tucker. After he had gotten his food he looked for Tucker. Having found him he headed towards the table he was sitting at.

"Hey dude. What's up?" Tucker said starting to dig into the salad he had gotten.

_.hell. This was Tucker…and salad!_

"Tucker, what the hell!" Danny shouted at him

"What?" Tucker asked

"I saw last night Tuck and what happened to 'I can only survive on meat!' Tuck, why did you have to do this to me!? You know I love her!" Danny had lost control. He couldn't take it anymore. Tucker knew he liked Sam and he had to go and kiss her! Danny felt betrayed. He slammed his fists on the table, putting his head down on the table, hiding his face as he wept.

"Danny, I'm sorry man but it's not my place to tell. You should talk to Sam." Tucker said in all seriousness as he got up from the table, leaving him there as the rain started to pour.

--

So:

How was the dialogue?

Was this convincing/is the story well built?

Does it make sense?

Do you think Danny would react this way?

Please review and if I'm satisfied with the number of reviews I'll update faster.

_~angel-of-the-obvious_


	3. Tired of Waiting

**It's Complicated**

Normal POV, _Danny's thoughts_

_--_

That night Danny went to talk to Sam. It was 7 o'clock and he flew into her room. Her parents wouldn't have known because they were on a business trip. He remembered the darkness that surrounded him as he entered. She was sitting on her bed reading a book. She looked towards her window spotting Danny, wondering why he was there. He floated toward her bed and took a seat on the edge.

"Hey" she said lazily

"Hey. Sam about Friday night…" Danny said hesitantly but Sam cut him off

"What? Wait, you were the one that shouted!?" her shocked answer came

"Yeah. I was coming to apologize but then I saw and I have to ask, why?" Danny interrogated

"Because…I was tired of waiting." Sam said looking at the ground

"For what?" said the clueless one

"For you!" She shouted beaming up at him as she sprang forward her arms

"Me?" Danny said as a wave of realization hit him

"Yes you! Why are you so worked up about me and Tucker though? We're your best friends or so I thought…why are you so jealous?" Sam said breaking down

"Because I…..well…" the words he tried so hard to get out were stuck in his throat

"You what?" she said icily

"I…." his voice faded as his eyes were cast to the ground

"I thought so." She said showing him the door.

With that he left._ Why couldn't I get the words out? Those three words 'I love you' have so much control over me. How?_ As he flew a few tears trickled down his face. He realized how foolish he had been chasing after Paulina and Valerie. He remembered his jealousy of her and Gregor…er, Elliot. Her jealousy whenever he looked at Paulina and went out with Valerie. She had been there all along and that's when he realized he needed her.

**The next day**

"So did you talk to her?" Tucker asked coming to sit down beside him

"Yes" Danny said bitterly

"And?" Tucker continued

"She said she was tired of waiting for me." Danny said looking down

"That's what she told me dude." Tuck confirmed

"So…why salad?" Danny continued

"Well you know Sam's an ultra-recyclo whatever, right?"Tuck asked, Danny nodded

"She and I agreed that since we're together, I can still eat meat but not too much and not all the time when I'm around her."Tuck blabbered on

"Oh…" Danny sighed, still bummed

"Hey I'm sorry man. I didn't know how strongly you felt about her." Tucker tried to comfort him

"Tuck, last night I realized that…well I'm lost without her. She's the one who kept me in place and made me what I am today. Anyways how'd you two-"Danny started but never finished

"Well it started when we were working on the project and we changed the topic where we were remembering our childhood. She remembered the time when we were climbing trees and she fell off. I was so little that the first thing I thought to do was kiss her to make her feel better."

"We were also remembering when she would protect me from bullies. That got me thinking she's got my back and I've got hers. Without thinking I told her she was the best thing that happened to me…well meeting her I mean. She said she was happy that I was always there for her, especially at times when you went out with other people. The next thing, which I know is that, you were shocked as well as both of us but we didn't have control over it." Tucker ended

"I wish I could get her back or at least to trust me again." Danny said

"I would call it off with her but she's been through enough heartbreak. We just got together like that and were caught in the moment but I think she's just confused." Tucker told him

"Why would she be confused?" Danny questioned

"_Don't you get it?"_ Tucker asked looking at him in ridicule. Danny only looked his way partially confused. "She's got mixed feelings. She doesn't know who she likes. She's stuck between us because she was tired of waiting for you to ask her. Her heart's in all directions right now." Tucker explained

The bell rang and alerted them to head the class. Danny walked to class, the conversation replaying in his mind. _"We just got together like that and were caught in the moment but I think she's just confused." "Why would she be confused?" "Don't you get it? Her heart's in all directions right now."_

All the students were packing into English class, where the three would be joined in the same room. He took his seat noticing Tucker and the rest. He noticed a particular gloomy goth girl not to be seen.

---

Now for a preview of a story I might come put with! Enjoy!

P.S. This time I want more reviews or I won't update faster because I really want to know how I'm doing and I will come after all of you!:

Summary: Samantha Manson, a CSI, records her life and mysterious partner, Daniel Fenton, who takes over her job. He quickly solves cases leaving her suspicious to uncover his secret.

Diary of the Supernatural

_May 9, 2010_

I've been with my partner for 4 months now. He's good at his job but it's mysterious how he gets his clues and always solves the cases so quickly. I mean..when I first started as a crime scene investigator-CSI it took me a week to get over the horror of the dead body for about five months. Being goth in my teen years meant enjoying seeing dead bodies but when you see the condition and all the horrible things people do, it is not a great sight. It also took me about a month to solve my first case. It took him a week!

Anyways, my partner, Daniel Fenton, who insists I call him _Danny, _gets recognition for his hard work on all of his(_our)_ cases. I get all the information about this person-minus how they were killed and the murderer- and he figures it out. Also unusual things happen to him like the time he started to glow when we were on a case late at night. There was also a time when his eyes changed color. I don't know if he had some weird, defective contacts on or something and strange, unthinkable things are happening to me too.

I've been having weird dreams about this ghost in _ugh _spandex…flying, saving people and stopping murderers. That's my job-minus the flying! Well it's Danny's too but screw him right now! I also have stuff disappearing-gone without a trace. Still, something's up with my partner and I intend to find out.


End file.
